Clair/Supports
With Alm C support *'Clair': Ah! Salutations, Alm. *'Alm': H-hello, Clair... *'Clair': And just what are you guffawing at? Such behavior is unspeakably boorish! *'Alm': Sorry! Sorry. Very sorry. Its just, who says "salutations" on a battlefiled? *'Clair': Wh–Bu–I say it! Oh, very well. How would our fearless leader have me greet him instead? *'Alm': Ha ha! I'm not criticizing the way you speak, Clair. In fact, I like that about you. *'Clair': Y-you do? B support *'Clair': Oh! Alm! Salutations and...um...felicitations? *'Alm': Hey, Clair. How are you–wait, "felicitations"? *'Clair': Was that too much? I fear these are rather difficult to devise. *'Alm': You're...inventing new greetings? Is this because of what I said? *'Clair': What? No! Perish the thought! ...I merely felt like being creative. *sigh* Oh, posh. Fine. I admit it. You said you liked my greetings, and I perhaps...wanted you to like me more. *'Alm': But Clair, I like you the way you ARE. You're proud, overbearing, and don't give a damn what people think of you. *'Clair': I am NOT overbearing! A boy will take that back at once! I'm the queen of Zofian high society! Why should I care what YOU think? *'Alm': Ha ha ha! THERE'S the Clair I like. *'Clair': Ugh! A support *'Clair': Salutations, Alm! *'Alm': Salutations, Clair. *'Clair': Tell me, were you not mesmerized and bewitched by my fighting today? *'Alm': Oh, riveted! How could I look away? You're like a Valkyrie descended. I know that I'LL never trifle with the queen of high society. *'Clair': Ha! Not if you value your life. Heh, And oh dear, a Valkyrie...Goodness! *'Alm': Heh heh. I'm glad you enjoyed that. *'Clair': Truth be told, I needed a good chuckle. Alm, may I tell you something? When you said you like me the way I am, that meant a great deal to me. Because I care for you too–and how we laugh together over the silliest things. I feel simply wonderful when we are together. *'Alm': Wow. Thanks, Clair. That's very nice of you to say. You're kind of making me blush... *'Clair': Ha ha ha. With Gray C support *'Gray:' Heya, Clair. How's tricks? *'Clair:' Salutations, Gray. I fare passably well, if that's what you're asking. Still, a shame you are not Alm. A visit from him would have lifted my spirits. *'Gray:' Ouch. Tell me how you really feel. But then again, roses with thorns are the ones I enjoy tending best. *'Clair:' And does the budding gardener think cajolery makes the flowers grow? *'Gray:' Cajoe... Cajoke...? I don't know that word. *'Clair:' You have no shame, Gray. And I have no time for empty words. Now if you will excuse me... (Clair leaves) *'Gray:' What? Wait! Sheesh, man. What's HER problem? B support *'Gray:' Clair! Hey, slow down! *'Clair:' Forgive me, I did not see you there. *'Gray:' Look, about the whole cajoking thing... *'Clair:' Ca-JOLING. And was there some part of what I said that you failed to grasp? *'Gray:' Yeah, just... all of it? What's the deal? What did I do wrong? *'Clair:' Oh, my dear Gray. Let me attempt to lay it out for you. First, what do you want from me? *'Gray:' I'm madly in love with you! Isn't it obvious? *'Clair:' You do not even know the meaning of the word. You think you can walk up to a woman and ply her with a few compliments? You truly expect her to swoon the moment you offer up your love? *'Gray:' Yeah, but... but I DO love you! *'Clair:' No. You do not. You WANT me. You intend to HAVE me. But not at the expense of your pride. You toss out kind words and I-love-yous without putting any weight behind them. That way, if I refuse you, you can tell yourself it was all a jape in good fun. *'Gray:' But that's... not how I feel at all. *'Clair:' Yes, poor you. And what of my feelings? Do I not deserve better than these trite gambits of yours? My heart belongs to the man who takes time to know me BEFORE he loves me. Now never speak to me again. (Clair leaves) *'Gray:' Clair... A support *'Clair:' Um... Gray? *'Gray:' ...What? You said to never speak to you again. So do I just walk away now or what? *'Clair:' I may have been... out of line. I had only just found out how close Alm and Celica are, and I... I was sorting through my emotions. *'Gray:' *sigh* So I'm next down the list? *'Clair:' No. I merely wanted to apologize for taking out my frustrations on you. I did not mean what I said—or at least not in the manner I said it. Will you forgive me? Honestly, I enjoy these talks of ours. And not because of the sweet nothings you whisper. But because as clumsy as you are, I know you would never hurt a fly. You are a kind man, Gray. ...And you deserve better than me. *'Gray:' *sigh* Look, I know this may sound like I haven't learned a damn thing, but... *'Clair:' Yes? *'Gray:' I'm more in love with you than ever. Okay? There. I said it. *'Clair:' What?! *'Gray:' I don't even care if you rebuke me. Hell, that almost makes it WORSE! You're the lady I've fallen for. Your eyes are like... whirlpools! *'Clair:' ...Good heavens. You really HAVEN'T learned anything. But I think you deserve a proper answer this time, and so I shall consider it. *'Gray:' Heh heh. Well... all right, then. With Mathilda C support *'Clair': Oh! Lady Mathilda. *'Mathilda': Ah. Clair. It's been a while since we've spoken like this. *'Clair': It really has. I was dreadfully worried about you after Desaix took you captive. Thanks be to the mother that you're safe and sound. *'Mathilda': No, thank YOU, Clair. It was your relentless fighting that put Desaix's machinations to an end. *'Clair': I know what it's like to be held prisoner. I remember how small my cell was in the Southern Outpost. I could hardly sleep at night for fear of what might happen to me. But when I imagine what you went through... And how long you endured... *'Mathilda': You have a good heart, Clair. It means everything to me to know you cared so deeply. But I was never afraid. I knew in my heart that Clive would come for me. *'Clair': You truly are strong, Mathilda. I hope that I might learn from your courage. *'Mathilda': And I from your kindness. B support *'Mathilda': ...... *'Clair': Lady Mathilda, is something amiss? You've been looking at me so...intently. I would ask that you speak your mind. *'Mathilda': Ah. Forgive me. I didn't mean to stare. I just cannot help but notice how much you've changed. *'Clair': Me? In what way? *'Mathilda': Do you recall the last time we spoke like this? You were so compassionate. Recently, I've taken note of how you look out for everyone around you. You're there for them before they even think to ask for help. You've grown into a fine woman. *'Clair': Really? I hadn't noticed. Also I think you may be imagining it. *'Mathilda': Aha, but you just proved it. *'Clair': I...did? *'Mathilda': The old Clair would have snapped at the suggestion she'd done any growing up. You always did hate being treated as a child, even when it was the case. *'Clair': What? That simply isn't true! ...Well, maybe it's a LITTLE true. *'Mathilda': Ha ha ha. A support *'Clair': Lady Mathilda. *'Mathilda': Hello, Clair. Do you need something? It's not often you come to me looking for conversation. *'Clair': Something you told me before has been foremost in my mind of late. *'Mathilda': And what is that? *'Clair': You said I'd grown into a fine woman, but then I started thinking about it... It's not so much that I grew up as that I had to leave part of myself behind. I miss the old days when Clive and Fernand and I lived in the castle. Being a knight of Zofia was hard work, but I was basically carefree. If I ever became cheeky with you, it's because I was...happy. But then the war came and crushed all of our dreams. I grew up thinking that the world revolved around me. But I now I feel it's just spinning madly about for absolutely no reason at all. *'Mathilda': Clair... *'Clair': I know, I know. You're going to tell me this is what it means to grow up. But I MISS the part of me that believed things would always turn out alright. *'Mathilda': You may mourn it all you like, Clair. But such loss IS part of growing up, ad it's turned you into a fine woman. *'Clair': ...Thank you, Mathilda. *'Mathilda': And by the way—who ever said that our dreams have been crushed? It's true that things don't always turn out the way we want them to. But we can still find other ways to realize our desires. Just because you see the world for what it is doesn't mean you have to give up. *'Clair': I...suppose you're right. I have to be stronger. Clive needs me to keep my chin up, after all. *'Mathilda': You will be happy again one day, Clair. I promise you this. And Clive and intend to be part of that happiness. *'Clair': I hope so. *'Mathilda': I KNOW so. And feel free to lean on me more, okay? After all, we'll be sisters someday. *'Clair': Heh. If you keep being this nice, I SUPPOSE I'll allow it. *'Mathilda': Ha ha ha! Thank goodness for that! With Delthea C support *'Delthea:' Heya, Clair! Mind if I tug on your ear for a sec? *'Clair:' If that crass phrase means you wish to speak with me, then please proceed. *'Delthea:' It's about your bro. You know, Clive? I really like him. He's so dashing! Plus he's all cultured and stuff. *'Clair:' Well, I can hardly blame you for having such refined tastes. Ha ha. I adore my brother, and so I understand why you might be smitten with him. But I fear his heart belongs to Mathilda. *'Delthea:' Ooo, Mathilda! Gods, why'd I even bother asking? B support *'Delthea:' Oh, Clive... My heart sings for you... La la la la! *'Clair:' Pardon me, Delthea, but perhaps you might tell me about YOUR brother. I find Luthier to a be a singularly unique individual! *'Delthea:' What? I think the phrase you're looking for is "totally weird." Clive and Lu are like day and night. Er, knight and day? Whatever. *'Clair:' Surely he cannot be as bad as... whatever you were trying to say? He's a knowledgeable and gifted mage, from what I hear. *'Delthea:' Oh, sure—but the rest of him is a total disaster. No tact, no friends, no sense of what's going on in the world... All he cares about is stupid magic. Why couldn't I have a normal brother? *'Clair:' I see... A support *'Clair:' Greetings, Delthea. I was hoping we could speak a little more about Luthier. *'Delthea:' Oh gods, what now? *'Clair:' I was just thinking how you were exactly right about him. Gifted mage or no, he clearly inhabits his own bizarre little reality. I understand now why you might be so horrified to share his blood. *'Delthea:' Well yeah, obviously! Duh! ...Wait, did I say horrified? Because I mean, he DOES kinda sorta go out of his way to help others. So while he's no hot stallion like Clive, I don't know if he's all THAT bad. Lu's just... I dunno. Lu, I guess. I didn't mean to give you the impression that I hate him or anything. *'Clair:' Aha. Just as I suspected. *'Delthea:' Huh? HEY, WAIT! Did you just trick me into saying nice stuff about my brother?! *'Clair:' I merely wanted to know how you truly feel. ...And I must say that I'm relieved. Because now I know you love your brother every bit as much as I do mine. We must spend more time together, you and I. We have so much in common! *'Delthea:' Yeah, I dunno. I'm not really big on mind games. But I DO like talking to you, so... Oh, all right. I guess we can be friends. *'Clair:' Ha ha! Splendid! Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Supports